


We Keep Behind Closed Doors (Every Time I See You, I Die A Little More)

by JustAnInternetPerson



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Forced Marriage, Minor Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen, aubrey is 20, beca is 18, dont worry this is still junksen, emily is 19, slight emily/aubrey/stacie/beca if you squint really hard, stacie is also 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnInternetPerson/pseuds/JustAnInternetPerson
Summary: "In all seriousness, it'll be fine. I'm sure she'll understand.""And if she doesn't? If she actually wants to go with this forced marriage?""We'll have plan E."Aubrey raises an eyebrow. "What's plan E?""Elope." Emily says casually.Aubrey buries her face in her hands. "You're ridiculous.""You love it. And you love me." Emily states, smiling at Aubrey.Aubrey can't help but look up and smile back. "Yeah, I do."Aubrey Posen, next in line to the throne and inheritor of the Kingdom of Arelea, is in love with her personal servant Emily Junk. Her father, however, forces her to meet and marry Anastacia (Stacie) Conrad, heiress to the Kingdom of Sarseikan and also meet her knight, Ser Beca Mitchell. How will Aubrey get out of marrying Stacie and stay with Emily?(Junksen Week Day 5: High Society/Royalty AU)





	We Keep Behind Closed Doors (Every Time I See You, I Die A Little More)

Aubrey tries not to sprint to her bedroom, keeping the tears in her eyes from falling from sheer willpower. She's so overcome with emotion, she almost doesn't know how to open the door. After a bit of fiddling, the door opens with a bang to reveal a tall, brunette maid folding clothes on Aubrey's bed.

The girl looks up, startled by the sudden noise and relaxes after seeing Aubrey. "Lady Posen, I-" She cuts off when she sees blonde is close to breaking down. Her tone of voice and manner of speaking immediately changes.

"Aubrey, hey, what's going on?" Emily asks, standing up and closing the door. She only gets a moment to prepare before Aubrey pushes Emily against the door and kisses her. 

Emily is caught off guard, but quickly reciprocates. Aubrey's lips are pressed on Emily's as hard as they can, and Emily is surprised by her aggressiveness. She can almost feel Aubrey's emotions; her frustration and anger, her sadness and desperation.

Her love.

They only separate when they run out of air, and Emily is even more concerned when Aubrey stops holding back her tears, letting them flow freely. Aubrey bows her head, her neatly styled hair looking out of place with the tear tracks on her face.

Emily holds Aubrey's chin, tilting it upwards so she can see her eyes. "Aubs, hey, what's wrong?"

Aubrey smiles faintly at Emily's nickname for her, but quickly frowns when she remembers the cause of her distress. Her words make Emily pale.

"My father's forcing me into a marriage."

Emily's head reels. She knows that Aubrey's status as an heiress to the Posen throne and the Kingdom of Arelea results in a long line of suitors, but she thought Aubrey wasn't able to be forced into marriage. 

"How? I thought you could choose who you wanted to marry?"

"Apparently, that only applies if there isn't another heir or heiress around my age. I'm only allowed to choose my own suitor when I turn 21. My dear _father_ ," Aubrey spits out the word like it's a disease. "Neglected to tell me this until he found another heiress."

Emily swallowed the lump in her throat. "Who?"

"Stacie Conrad, of the coastal kingdom of Sarseikan. I'll be meeting her and her personal knight Beca three days from now to discuss the details of our... engagement." Aubrey says hesitantly.

"Wait, so, you're getting married to her, but you've never even seen her yet?!" Emily shouts, causing Aubrey to flinch a little.

Aubrey bows her head. "Yes."

Emily gives her a kiss, one Aubrey can't help but reciprocate. "We'll find a way, don't worry. Even if that way involves running away from Arelea and eloping and living in a cottage in the woods with a dog and a cat and our kid, a girl preferably, but I won't mind if we have a boy."

Emily's rant serves it's purpose as Aubrey laughs, giving her a kiss, and then nestling her head in Emily's neck.

"I love you."

Emily smiles. 

"I love you too.

* * *

Three days later, Aubrey is sitting in her living room. She paces from one side of the room to another, her dress dragging against the floor. Emily's hands are full, pouring tea into the cups that the engaged couple will be drinking. She pauses before pouring two more cups, while she talks to Aubrey.

"Bree, relax. Pacing and worrying isn't going to do anything to help."

Aubrey pauses and glares halfheartedly at Emily, then tilts her head in confusion before ignoring it and trusting Emily, before returning to her pacing. "I can't relax, I'm meeting my fiancee for the first time, and I'm about to tell her I don't want to marry her."

"If it helps, she probably doesn't want to be married to you either," Emily chirps.

"Thanks, Em."

Emily rolls her eyes at Aubrey's deadpan tone. "I mean, she probably doesn't want to be forced into an arranged marriage either. Most of whatever political influence comes from this marriage goes to your fathers."

"You have been paying attention to what I've been saying." Aubrey teases.

Emily smirks. "Well, something has to rub off on me, other than your-mph!"

Aubrey slaps her hand over Emily's mouth, face red and burning as Emily giggles into her hand. She pries Aubrey's hand off of her and holds it in both of their hands.

"In all seriousness, it'll be fine. I'm sure she'll understand."

"And if she doesn't? If she actually wants to go with this forced marriage?"

"We'll have plan E."

Aubrey raises an eyebrow. "What's plan E?"

"Elope." Emily says casually.

Aubrey buries her face in her hands. "You're ridiculous."

"You love it. And you love me." Emily states, smiling at Aubrey.

Aubrey can't help but look up and smile back. "Yeah, I do."

Their moment of peace is interrupted by a loud rapping on the door. "Yo, open up." A voice says, bored and... resigned?

"Beca, be polite," Another voice scolds. Emily realizes that these people are their guests, and opens the door.

"Introducing Lady Conrad of the Kingdom of Sarseikan, and her knight Ser Mitchell, also from Sarseikan." Emily announces, bowing and avoiding eye contact with the Sarseikans.

Aubrey frowns for a split second, but quickly plasters on a smile. "Lady Anastacia Conrad," She greets. "Please, take a seat."

"Please, call me Stacie," the heiress says, grinning, and an ugly seed of jealousy blooms inside of Emily as she watches her take the seat across from Aubrey. This girl is the definition of royalty: Hair neat and curled, without a single strand out of place, lips and face decorated with makeup, but she manages to make it look natural. Her dress (don't even get her started on the dress) is beautiful, a simple stone-grey dress with a yellow, almost golden, sash around her waist. The knight beside her is dressed in a full coat of armor, sans the helmet. The knight (who is actually really small and cute, not that Emily would ever say that to her face), despite her height, is scary and intimidating, her polished silver armor decorated with blue thorns and a matching blue rose on the place where her heart is, which is the sign of the Conrad and Sarseikan Kingdom.

Aubrey seems to be unaffected, however, which Emily is eternally grateful for. "Then please, call me Aubrey. May I have my personal s-assistant," Aubrey stutters, using the word assistant in place of assistant and gestures to Emily. Only she notices and it makes her fall for Aubrey a little more. "Sit with us?"

"Only if my knight may sit with us as well," Stacie says, her face kind but her tone relaying otherwise.

Aubrey's caught off guard by the protective and fond tone Stacie takes, but smiles and brushes it off. "Of course. Ser Mitchell, take a seat."

"Beca, please," The knight insists, taking the seat next to Stacie. Emily, perceptive as she is, sees subtle movement under the table and sees Stacie squeezing Beca's hand.

She smiles, knowing that this conversational is, at worst, going to be uncomfortable. She takes the tray with the four cups of tea and serves it. She goes to the remaining seat, the one next to Aubrey, and she immediately clings onto Emily, her hand holding on to Emily's arm.

Stacie's the first to realize that Emily served four cups. "Oh? Planning for the four of us?" She faces Aubrey and smiles. "Did you expect the four of us to sit here?"

Aubrey smiles, shaking her head. "Not quite. Emily here," She gestures to the brunette next to her. "Was the one who poured the cups. I was confused at first, but I trusted her judgment."

Stacie looks to Emily for an explanation, but she responds with a mysterious smile. "Call it intuition."

Beca eyes her suspiciously, but makes no move, not until Stacie reaches for her cup.

"M'lady, wait!" Beca says abruptly, making Stacie drop her cup. None of the tea spills, though and Stacie glares at Beca for an explanation. "They could've done something to the tea."

"What would we gain for serving you poisoned tea?" Emily asks.

"An easy way out of the marriage, for one." Beca scoffs.

"At the risk of angering the king of Sarseikan and starting a full-out war against the kingdom who has, arguably, the strongest army in the land?" Emily fires back.

Aubrey places a shoulder on Emily, making her calm down. She faces Stacie, who looks at their interaction strangely "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"The marriage?" Stacie asks. "What about it?"

Aubrey sighs. "Your knight Beca was right about one thing. I want out of the marriage."

Stacie and Beca share a look before Beca suddenly says with relief. "Oh, thank fuck!"

Aubrey gapes and Emily giggles, Beca unintentionally confirming her suspicions. Stacie glares playfully at Beca and her outburst, before succumbing to a fit of giggles like Emily.

Aubrey gets out of her stupor, a smile on her face as she shakes her head. Once Emily and Stacie calm down, Stacie explains Beca's outburst.

"I ranted to Beca about how I didn't want to be forced into this marriage, and she said, and I quote, 'If those motherfuckers try to even TOUCH you, I'll kill them and burn down the entire castle!'" Stacie says, fighting the laughter, with partial success

Emily, however, turns into a fit of giggles again and Aubrey smirks. "Why, Ser Beca, that comment could be considered treason against the throne. How do you plead?"

Beca groans, and puts her face in her gauntlets. "I was drunk, okay? I was training those idiot guards that afternoon. Those men couldn't even stop a fly if they wanted to."

"In any case," Stacie continues. "Beca knew of my feelings towards the marriage, and for the past three days, we've been planning a way to, y'know, NOT get married. Makes it easier to plan something now that you don't want to marry me either. We still don't have a plan"

Emily gives her a look that says 'I told you so' and Aubrey gives her a half-glare. Ignoring Aubrey's glare, Emily speaks up. "We, and by we I mean me, made a plan. It would let me and Aubrey get away scot-free, and would also let you and Beca free too." She winks at Stacie and Beca, the latter groaning again and slumping against her chair and the former laughing at her partner's embarrassment.

"I knew there was something about you," Stacie says, Aubrey shifting in her seat trying not to glare at Stacie. "In another world, maybe, we could've been a thing. Alas, I see clearly that Posen has your heart held in a death grip, and vice versa."

Aubrey huffs, and Emily snickers.

"So, what's your plan?" Beca asks, once she's recovered from the teasing.

"Well, I told this to Aubrey jokingly, but I once I ironed out the details, pun intended," Aubrey snorts. "I found out that the plan could work."

"Don't keep us waiting," Stacie whines, and Emily is struck with how someone in such a seat of power can be such a child. "The suspense is killing me."

Aubrey finally realizes what Emily's plan is and stares disbelievingly at her. "You can't be serious.

"It's simple, we elope." Emily smirks, which turns into a frown as she registers what she said. "Well, not to each other, well to each other, like I mean me and Aubrey and you and Beca." She shakes her head and gathers her thoughts, ignoring the other three trying not to laugh at her ramble. "Here's the plan: you two," She gestures to Aubrey and Stacie. "Leave a note naming who you want to be your successor. Since you both are only children, I'm assuming," She pauses, then looks to Stacie for confirmation. She continues when the heiress nods. "While you tie up any loose ends, personal or otherwise, me and Beca will go into town and buy some commoner clothes. We'll leave anything we're taking with us near the pond in the forest behind the forest. I have a half-sister, Chloe, in a small town named Bella. She runs an inn, and she won't mind if we drop in unexpectedly. We can stay with her for a while until we have a job, a place to live, and when your fathers stop hunting you down."

The three are shocked by the amount of detail Emily's given this plan. Aubrey swallows the lump in her throat, and faces Beca and Stacie. "Well, I don't know about you, but I think it's pretty solid. What do you say?"

Beca and Stacie communicate through glances and eventually come to a decision.

Beca slams her fists together, the knuckles on her greaves giving a loud slamming noise.

"Let's do this thing."

* * *

Stacie, Beca, Emily, and Aubrey face the road, Aubrey's new, white, wool shawl and matching white cloak with lining moving slightly in the wind while looking at the map. Stacie shivers, not used to the cold temperatures, buries herself deeper into her brown scarf that covers her face and her identity and pulls her own brown cloak with a white inside around her as she attempts to harness on the horses they 'borrowed'. Beca switched her normal fancy armor for one more similar to the city and castle guard, a simple leather breastplate, vambraces, cuisses, and greaves. At her waist is a simple broadsword that she insisted on keeping by her side, though it's covered by a dark blue cloak with a baby blue lining She laughs and teaches Stacie to harness the horses on correctly. Emily, wearing a black cloak with a red inside, walks up to Aubrey.

"You ready?" Emily asks.

Aubrey snorts. "Would I be here if I wasn't?"

Emily giggles, and the edge Aubrey's lips curl upwards. "Yeah, I'm ready. You?"

"It's just another adventure," Emily shrugs, and smiles brightly at Aubrey. "An adventure with two unlikely friends and the love of my life."

Aubrey laughs, rolling up the map in her hand. "You're so cheesy."

"You love it. And you love me." Emily teases, and Aubrey feels happier now in this moment than she has been her entire life.

Aubrey smiles at Emily, and she almost melts."Yeah, I do. I love you, Em."

Emily smiles back, love and adoration clear on her face. "Love you too, Bree."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so proud of this fic honestly im so emotionally attached is it just me or does anyone else get emotionally attached to their fics?
> 
> Chloe, I love you, but I didn't know how to get you in the fic. Forgive me. You get a small cameo though.
> 
> The reason I didn't do the Percy Jackson/Hogwarts AU is that my router was acting weird. I'll post it soon. Later. Eventually. 
> 
> (Don't count on it.)
> 
> Title comes from the song Secret Love Song by Little Mix.
> 
> Leave a comment about whatever, and thanks for reading!


End file.
